Adventures in Ranger School
by AKAmadison
Summary: This is a story about Kate and her friends in Ranger school. First, I tell a bit about things before she got there and then I go straight into the good stuff in the middle of the year. Keith and Kate/Rythmi and Isaac. I don't own pokemon or anything.
1. The Beginning

**Trainer School**

Basics in choosing the path of your journey: Children in the pokemon world must attend trainer school until their tenth birthday or be schooled at home. After their ninth year of school, they decide to become a pokemon trainer, coordinator, breeder or another profession. If they choose to become a pokemon ranger they must transfer to a ranger school for their final year in school. This makes it so the child wanting to become a ranger forfeit their starter pokemon for partner pokemon.

Our main character is the girl protagonist in the game, Kate. She was born in the Fiore region and later moved to her current town when she was three. When she turned four her parents had another little girl, Sissy. Kate had already been going to trainer school and now she was beginning to take responsibilities around the family farm.

The next day at trainer school, Kate was super excited and couldn't sit still.

"Okay everyone," said the teacher. "Today we have a new student joining us." Everyone in the class began to get excited.

"This is Natalia," she said as she walked into the room. Natalia smiled sweetly and waved.

"Hey, you can sit by me Natalia," said a girl on the other side of the room. Natalia skipped over and slid in-between Blair and Levi. Kate's expression fell as she saw the three of them just tune everyone else out. Kate sighed, so much for that, she thought. Kellyn, who was sitting next to Kate, looked over and smiled.

"Hey, that new girl's got a lot coming to her if she thinks she's gonna get in-between those two," says Kellyn. Kate smiles, "You got that right."

Everyday was like that for the rest of that year, Blair, Levi and Natalia were always together. Got into trouble together and even spent time studying together. With two girls and one guy there was some unspoken disputes. Blair and Levi was the well known class pair and with Natalia in the mix it changed it up a bit. Blair got jealous often and what she didn't know was that Levi had zero feelings for Natalia. The one time that Natalia did seem to notice it she turned to Kate for sympathy. Kate told her about how Levi used to act before he met Blair and how he would reject any girl that wasn't Kate, but Kate didn't like him. Then, Blair came and he pushed Kate aside like nothing else. That's when Kellyn and Kate really became good friends. Natalia felt better and told Kate that her story really made her think about things and made her feel better.

At the end of that year, Kate had been reading a lot about rangers in the newspaper and she was thinking of going off to ranger school. Natalia and the others were going to continue trainer school and travel around the region together. Kate told Kellyn about it and he said that he would rather be a ranger and get to go to more different places. Kate was so excited that Kellyn would be going to ranger school with her.

She talked with her parents about going to ranger school in the Almia region and they told her to fallow her dreams. She packed up her things and left for ranger school.

**Adventures in Ranger School**

Kate breathed in the salty air of the Puel Sea. She looked down at her old school clothes and felt secure. Her white shirt, yellow vest and navy skirt just set off so many memories. Something about going back to school gave Kate that sort of feeling. She looked out on the horizon to see them closing in on the Almia coast. Kellyn was next to her looking out at the school island.

"Isn't this exciting," asks Kate.

"It sure is," says Kellyn, "Just on that horizon lies a whole new world, a whole new adventure just waiting for us to arrive."

"You got that right," says Kate leaning over the edge, "Oh! I just can't wait!" The ferry dropped her and Kellyn off at Pueltown where a shuttle took them to the school. The school was on its own island right off the coast near Vientown. They walked threw the tall gates and up the stairs to the main courtyard. Kate and Kellyn walked up the giant building that stood in front of them.

"Wow," she said.

"It's awesome," said Kellyn.

"And huge," said Kate. Kellyn laughed and they noticed a lady with long hair standing at the door appeared to be waiting for them.


	2. What problem?

One day after class Rythmi and Kate were in the library studying Kate finally thought that she should say something.

"Rythmi," she whispers setting down her capture guide book.

"Hm," she says looking up from her studies.

"Don't you think we could read outside sometime? I mean it's beautiful out there and we study in here _everyday_," says Kate as she glanced at Isaac, who was walking behind Rythmi, when she said everyday, "Don't you think we could use a change of scenery?"

"Well, with everyone practicing target clears out there it could be distracting," says Rythmi fighting back a blush from Kate referring to Isaac.

"Not really," says Kate looking out the window watching Keith miss another target. They both giggled at his failure, they also hear Isaac laughing quietly, too. "Not as distracting as it is here for you."

"What?" says Rythmi carefully picking her words because Isaac was listening, "I mean, it's the library, nothing distracting is here, other than books."

"Well," says Kate with a smile as she leans over the table, "I wasn't talking about any_thing_, I was more talking about somebody."

"Shh," says Rythmi as she grabs Kate's arm and leads her towards the door. Kate gives her a sly look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," says Rythmi a-matter-of-factly, her voice echoing in the empty hall.

"Are you sure?" says Kate, "Because I'm not the only one who knows how to keep tabs… I mean I could guess what's going on." Kate blushes and looks away for a moment.

"Well," says Rythmi as a bidoof scampers off in front of them, "I guess I could tell you…" They both stop and look at each other.

"That you like…" says urging Kate. Rythmi looks at Kate then, down then, back to Kate. Her cheeks already red and hot, she smiles and says, "Isaac." Kate opens her mouth so wide and jumps up and down.

"I knew it," says Kate as Rythmi hides her face, "I knew it!" She grabbed Rythmi's hands pulling them from her face, "Aw, that's so sweet!" Rythmi turns away some and looks down the hall at the library.

"I approve," says Kate as she walks toward the front door and Rythmi laughs.

"Thanks for that," replies Rythmi, "But now what was this about how you knowing how to keep tabs?" Kate stops walking and quickly thinks of something.

"That was how you put it, right?" says Rythmi as she walks in front of Kate.

"I…" stammers Kate as she takes a step back, "I didn't know what I was saying." Kate turns and begins to walk to the staircase.

"No," says Rythmi matching her pace, "I think you knew exactly what you were talking about."

"No," says Kate slowly, as she begins to quick-step up the stairs.

"Really," says Rythmi, "Because I'm not the only one who can make a good guess." That slows down Kate.

"Okay," gambles Kate, "What's your guess?"

"Okay," says Rythmi excited, "I would have to say that you like that kid in the other class Kellyn."

"Oh, no, no, no," says Kate, "No, I mean he's cool, but Kellyn is like a brother to me and you don't like brothers like that."

"Or really," says Rythmi, "Because I think that he likes you like that." Kate reaches for the door to the girls dorm and peaks inside before she goes in.

"Well," says Kate, "I don't think so. I used to like him a long, long, _long _time ago, but not anymore. Things are different now."

"Oh come on," says Rythmi sitting down on her bunk, "Don't tell me that him waiting for you after class doesn't mean anything."

"Well, that's mostly because it doesn't," says Kate tossing her books up onto her bed, "He kind of likes to make sure I'm okay. In a big brother sort of way."

"Mhhm," says Rythmi, "Let's say that I do believe that and you're telling the truth…"

"Because I am," says Kate walking toward the door.

"Then, who do you like?" asks Rythmi. Kate doesn't say anything, she just looks at her. Rythmi stands as soon as she sees her smile.

"Keith!" says Kate and she turns and runs out the door. As she closes the door she sees Rythmi laughing. Kate crosses her arms and walks towards the tables. Rythmi comes out and runs over to her.

"You like Keith? That's what you just said?" she says as she turns Kate around. Kate blushes and looks away with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh you do!" says Rythmi overjoyed.

"Yes," says Kate with a sigh, "He's kind of grown on me."

"That would make sense of why you wanted to go outside," says Rythmi.

"No," replies Kate walking toward the stairs, "It really is nice outside."

"Well, I guess," says Rythmi with a smile, "We could go outside for a little bit."

"Yes!" says Kate as she runs down the stairs. Rythmi laughs and goes after her friend.

Kate runs down the hall laughing, time to go and--

"STOP!" Mr. Kincaid yell, "KATE STOP! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!" Kate slowed down and Rythmi caught up with her.

"Sorry, Mr. Kincaid," they both say.

"Uhm," he says giving them a disapproving look, "Let's not have this happen again then girls."

They both nod and slowly walk over to the front door.

"Nice going Kate," Rythmi whispers.

"I thought he was going to explode," says Kate. Rythmi laughs as they push the doors open. Just as the two step threw the door someone yells, "Rythmi look out!"

Rythmi knows that voice instantly, but it takes her a second to react and Kate has to push her out of the way. The girls just miss getting hit by a huge soak.

"Whoa," says Rythmi. Isaac and Keith come running up to them.

"You could have hit them!" says Isaac hitting Keith on the arm.

"Na, they just would've gotten a little wet," says Keith. Kate gives him a look as they brush grass off their uniforms.

"Are you guys okay?" asks Isaac.

"Yeah," says Rythmi a little sort of breath and beginning to blush.

"Nothing broken," says Kate putting her hands on her hips. Rythmi looks over at Isaac and he blushes and she quickly looks away. Keith sees it and is about to make a remark, "Uh, hey was that just what--"

"Watch what you're doing next time," says Kate stepping toward Keith.

"Well, you should be watching where you're walking," says Keith.

"What's your problem?" asks Kate her voice raising.

"What's your problem?!" yells Keith.

"Hey, do you guys have a problem?" asks Kellyn as he walks up to them.

"NO!" They both say. Rythmi and Isaac look at him and nod.

"Yes," they both say, looking at each other after and blushing.

"Hm," says Kellyn, "Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," says Keith.

"Well, maybe," says Kate getting an idea, "You could teach Keith here some manners for starters."

"What?!" says Keith shocked, "Well, _excuse me _for being rude."

"I don't think I need to teach Keith that," says Kellyn.

"Oh, really," said Rythmi.

"What was that, Rythmi?" asks Kellyn.

"Oh, nothing," says Isaac as he gets a smile from Rythmi.

"Well," says Kellyn putting an arm around Isaac and one around Rythmi, "Then, maybe we should leave these two to argue with each other." Isaac laughs and Rythmi says loudly on purpose, "Wow, Kellyn you are cool." Isaac suddenly stops laughing and walking. He turns to look at Keith and Kate and he sees Kate looking off somewhere over her shoulder and Keith just shrugs.

"Hey," says Isaac catching up to Kellyn and Rythmi. When he arrives Kellyn instantly lets go of Rythmi's shoulder and slowly walks away. They're kind of far away now and Kate sees Isaac grab Rythmi's arm and say something to her. She doesn't know what he said, but she bursts out laughing and her and Isaac turn and look at her and Keith.

"Um, Miss?" says Keith snapping her out of a trance, "But I don't have a problem."

"Right," says Kate, "A problem that I'm better at clearing targets than you."

"No way," says Keith, "That was the first time I missed, but that's because Isaac was talking to me.

"I think it went more like, you want to be better than me, so you asked Isaac to help you and give you some tips," says Kate.

"No," says Keith, "I was trying to hit you girls on purpose."

"Oh really?" asks Kate, "You didn't even know we were coming."

"So maybe you guys were just a bonus," he jokes.

"Don't worry," says Kate sympathetically, "Maybe I'll help you practice tomorrow."

"No thanks," says Keith, "I'll do fine by myself."

"Okay," says Kate rocking back on her feet, "If you think so."

"And I do," he replies with a smile.

"Mhhm," says Kate running off toward the side of the school.

"Mhhm," he mimics fallowing her.

"What are you?" she asks, "A mime Jr.?"

"No. Are you?" he asks walking over to the fence.

"No," she says, "Mime Jr.'s are cute and pink."

"Yeah," says Keith leaning against the fence pulling out his styler looking over it acting cool, "Like you."

"Wow," says Kate walking up to the fence looking at the sky. Keith looks over at her, hoping for her to say something.

"What is it?" he says in a dreamy voice.

"The sky is so beautiful," says Kate.

"Oh," says Keith in his normal voice.

"Just the fact that this is the same sky that Sissy is seeing back home," says Kate, "And the fact that it's the same sky people see everywhere." She looks over her shoulder and sees him looking back. They both smile and Kate looks back to the sky. He reaches one arm around her and she looks at him.

"What do you think you are--" Kate begins.

"Nothing," he says putting his arms behind his back. Come on, Keith, he thinks to himself, you've got to go threw with this. Keith puts his arms on either side of her and rest them on the fence. She looks at him and is surprised and blushes a deep red.

"So…" says Keith. Kate leans her head on his shoulder and he begins to breath slowly.

"So…" say Kate getting ready to mock him, "Why don't you carry my up to my dorm, prince charming?" He leans back a little hurt at first, but what was he expecting? He looks over and sees a pichu walking around the front of the school.

"Okay, but how about this," he says, "First one to catch the pichu gets to decide if that's going to happen."

"Okay," Kate says pulling out her styler, "But only because I know you just want to see my ranger pose, and beating you will make this win even better."

"Your win?" jokes Keith pulling out his styler. She nods yes, he nods no.

"Ready," he says.

"Get set," says Kate.

"GO!" they both say are off chasing that pichu. They chase it around until finally Kate wins, but she spares Keith the embarrassment and just makes him say that she is the better ranger. Which he does, but to him, that's better than everyone knowing that he likes Kate.


	3. She said he said

Kate enters the dorm and plops down on Rythmi's bed next to her. She's sitting at the foot of her bed reading a book about recharging stylers and almost doesn't notice her. Almost.

"Hey, Kate," says Rythmi quickly closing her book and setting it down next to her.

"Hey, Rythmi," says Kate picking up the book and looking it over.

"Stop," says Rythmi taking the book from her, "You'll never guess what happened to me."

"You-know-who gave you that book?" say Kate.

"No," say Rythmi, "Well, yes, but other than that… he showed me this thing he was making for Mr. Kincaid's class."

"Wait, they get to do projects in the strict class?" Kate says.

"Well," says Rythmi, "No, just Isaac."

"That's cool," says Kate, "Oh and speaking of cool, Isaac didn't like it too much when you said Kellyn was _so cool_."

"Yeah," says Rythmi, "So, Isaac pulled me aside and asked me if I liked Kellyn."

"And you said no," says Kate.

"Yes," says Rythmi slapping her hand on her knee.

"And that you liked him," said Kate with a smile.

"Shh!" said Rythmi, "No, but he liked that I didn't like Kellyn." Kate laughed, "That's good news then, I guess."

"It sure is," said Rythmi excitedly. She sighed a happy sigh. Then, she quickly snaps out of it and looks over at Kate.

"What, happened after we left?" asked Rythmi.

"Nothing really," said Kate quietly, remembering.

"Oh," said Rythmi, "Keith didn't _say_ anything?"

"Well, yeah we talked some," said Kate, "More like argued, but you know what I'm talking about. Rythmi nodded slowly.

"But he didn't _say_ anything?" Rythmi asks.

"No, Rythmi," said her friend, "He didn't _say anything_." Rythmi groaned and grabbed Kate's arm. They, snuck out of the dorm and sat on the stairs.

"Um, is something wrong, Rythmi?" asked Kate.

"Well," she said sadly, "Isaac said that Keith was going to tell you that he liked you."

"Oh," says Kate drawing out the word.

"I can't believe Isaac would lie to me like that," says Rythmi putting her hands in her hands. Kate goes to put her hand on her back when they both hear a noise. They both turn around and look, but they don't see anything but tables and chairs.

"He didn't lie to you," said Kate.

"Then you lied to me!" said Rythmi growing angry.

"No, no!" said Kate, "Shh! Clam down! Keith must have lied to Isaac because he didn't really say that to me, but we walked over to the fence and he put his arms around me--"

Rythmi squealed.

"Shh," says Kate, "Then I asked him to carry me to my dorm and he said no, so we kind of got into a contest…"

"Again," says Rythmi shaking her head.

"Yes, and I didn't make him carry me," finished Kate.

"Typical, Kate," says Rythmi. Kate quietly stands and trips going up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" says a boys voice from up the stairs.

"Yeah, nothing--" begins Kate and then she realizes, duh! Rythmi and Kate look at each other and run to see who heard them. By the time they reach the top they hear the boys door slam. Rythmi looks defeated, but Kate is determined. Kate marches over to the door and her friend tries to stop her.

"Stop, Kate!" says Rythmi, "Not only are we not allowed in there, but what do you think would happen if that boy told everyone and you walk in and get laughed at."

Kate slows down.

"Not to mention Keith, too," says Rythmi.

"His ego and dignity would go down the drain…" whispered Kate.

"Yes, and you wouldn't want that to happen would you?" soothed Rythmi.

"Not really," she said, but still walking towards the door, "But it's Keith, he'll bounce back." She reached for the door.

"Kate! No!" says Rythmi. She turns the knob. She turns it again. Unbelievable, she thinks to herself, it's locked.

"These doors don't have locks," thinks Rythmi and with that Kate rams into the door and it blows open, not by her, someone on the inside opened the door and she's left sprawled on the floor looking at three boys playing cards. Also, not to mention every other boy in the school looking at her or laughing, with Rythmi behind her in the hall, hands over her mouth. Some other girls have also come over to see what happened. Kate moans, turning over to her back. Two boys jump down from their bunks and walk over to her.

"Nice entrance," says a boy pulling her up.

"I give you a ten," says the other. She rubs her sides and looks around the room.

"Oh, shut up," says one of the girls. Kate didn't even notice who was by the door or who looked like they just ran in to hide. Good job, Kate. Kellyn jumps off his bunk and walks up to her. Keith appears next to him with a smile.

"Did you want one of us to tuck you in?" asks Kellyn as both him and Keith both die laughing and trying to hold each other up. Kate fumes and stamps out. Girls are giving the boys mean remarks for that one.

Back in her bed, none of the girls will leave Kate alone. She tells them, she went in there to bean the boy who was eavesdropping on them, no, they weren't talking about anything important, and no, she didn't mean to do that. Lastly, no, she doesn't want to plan to get back at them. Eventually, everyone calms down and craws into bed. Kate closes her eyes and begins to think.

"Kate," says a soft voice.

"Yes, Rythmi," says Kate not opening her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rythmi asks.

"Yes, I'm okay," she says.

"I think I saw who was behind the door," she whispers. Kate sits up and Rythmi sits onto the end of her bed.

"Yeah?" says Kate. Maybe her embarrassment was worth something.

"Kellyn," says Rythmi.

"What," says Kate feeling shaky, "Oh, poor Kellyn. What if you were right about him liking me and then he heard all that stuff about Keith."

"Oh Kate," Rythmi says pulling her into a hug, quieting her sobs. Kate pulls away and wipes her teary eyes.

"But I also saw that Keith just appeared from nowhere," said Rythmi.

"Ha," Kate laughs, "He kind of has the power to do that." Rythmi giggles.

"So you're okay then?" asks Rythmi.

"Yes, Rythmi, I'm okay," says Kate. Rythmi slowly climbs down.

"Oh, and Rythmi," says Kate.

"Hm," replies Rythmi.

"Isaac looked worried about you when he saw you outside the door," whispered Kate. Rythmi covers her mouth to stop from laughing. Kate lays back down and looks at the ceiling. It's been a long day and it has to have one more adventure, but it's going to have to wait until tomorrow.


	4. Hidden cave

The next day after class, Kellyn is waiting outside Ms. April's class for his friends. As normal Rythmi, Kate and Keith are the last ones to leave the room.

"I can't believe you said that," says Rythmi to Keith.

"I can," mumbles Kate.

"He said what?" Kellyn asks to Kate.

"You don't want to know," says Kate as they begin to walk down the hall.

"It was way out of line," says Rythmi. Keith shrugs, "It wasn't a big deal."

"So then, we'll change the subject," says Kate loudly as she pushes open the front doors.

"So ready to practice captures?" asks Kellyn to Keith.

"Maybe the pro should be giving him pointers then," says Kate.

"Oh really?" says Kellyn. Kate nods pulling out her styler. Keith pulls out his styler and runs off ahead. Kate fallows with a determined look, leaving Kellyn lagging behind.

Rythmi pulls out her new styler data transmitting book and sits down in a grassy place. She is so engrossed in her book she doesn't notice Isaac next to her with some books in his arms.

"Hey there, Rythmi," he says.

"Oh," she says startled, "Hello, Isaac."

"I got you a book on maps for the surrounding regions," he said handing her a blue book.

"Thank you," she says looking over it, "That's very thoughtful of you." He blushed and stood brushing the grass off his pants.

"You're welcome," he says as he walks back to the school with a big smile on his face.

Keith, Kate and Kellyn have reached the stairs near the gate when Keith suggest that they sneak out.

"No way," says Kellyn, "We'll miss dinner."

"We'll be back before then," assures Keith as he turn to Kate, "It'll be fun." She doesn't look so sure. She climbs down the steps and walks off to the left away from them.

"See, Kate's going to do it," says Keith to Kellyn. He shakes his head no.

"Hey, guys," Kate shouts, "Over here."

"Check it out," she says putting her hand on the rock. The boys look at each other.

"Yeah, what about it?" asks Kellyn.

"It's a rock, weirdo," says Keith.

"Yes, I know it's a rock Keith!" exclaims Kate, "But it looks like it's blocking a cave of some kind."

"Well," says Kellyn, "Why don't you just clear that target then?"

"Well," says Keith, "We can't because none of the school pokemon have that kind of power to clear that."

"I wonder what's back there," says Kate.

"So that's an even better excuse to sneak out and get a pokemon to clear it!" says Keith excitedly.

"No!" says Kellyn and Kate. Then, they hear a noise.

"GHOST!" says Kellyn as he backs away.

"No," says Kate, "It sounds like a pokemon. It's a pokemon's nest!" Kate looks around for any pokemon and she spies two bidoof. She pulls out her styler and runs over to one.

"Capture on," she declares.

"Capture on," says Keith as he goes after the second one. Kellyn watches them both, smiling to himself.

"Ha," says Kate as she runs over to the boulder with the bidoof, "I'm faster than you, Keith."

"Not only by a second!" replies Keith as he meets up with her.

"So now that you have your pokemon," begins Kellyn, "What do you plan to do? Neither of those pokemon is strong enough to brake threw that."

"Maybe," says Kate turning to Keith, "But maybe if we tried at the same time?"

"I'm game," says Keith. Kellyn shrugs and steps back to watch.

"Ready," says Kate as Keith nods.

"Bidoof, crush!" they both say. The two bidoof run at the rock with a huge impact. They manage to budge the bolder some, but not much progress has been made. Kate and Keith look at their bidoof to see them stunned.

"Okay, thank you bidoof," says Kate with a smile.

"Well, we can at least say that we tried," says Keith. Kate moves forward to the rock and pears into the cave. She can almost see a towering shape with glowing eyes in the back. The shadow grumbles, but louder this time.

"Umm," says Kate as she slowly backs away.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea," says Kellyn panicking.

"It sounds angry!" says Keith.

"Run!" yells Kellyn as he steps back.

"Sorry to disturb you!" yells Kate as they all run back to the school yard.

Rythmi looks up from her book to find Kate lying on the ground panting. She shakes her head.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute before you go and tire yourself out in some contest before dinner," says Rythmi.

"No," stammers Kate, "We found a pokemon nest and I think they made it angry."

"We made it angry?" says Kellyn as he plants himself next to Kate.

"Yes, the loudmouth made it angry, Rythmi," says Kate turning over to her stomach.

"You're not talking about me again are you?" says Keith sitting himself next to Kellyn.

"No way possible," says Kellyn as Kate playfully hits his leg.

"You guys just can't help yourselves sometimes can you," says Keith.

"Oh yeah," says Kate hoping her friends would join in, but they didn't. Which left Keith giving her a you-just-said-it look.

"Oh yeah," says Keith laying down as Kate covers her face with her hands. Isaac comes over and waves at Rythmi. She waves back and says, "Is it time for dinner already?"

"You read my mind," says Isaac rubbing his arm.

"And my stomach," says Kate as she hopped up brushing off any dirt. They all laugh and make their way back to the school.

The two girls sit down at one of the girls tables and begins to eat their dinner. The soup is warm with its wafting scent filling the room.

"Now that things are out in the open, we aren't going to eat with them anymore?" asked Rythmi.

"Things aren't out in the open," says Kate, "And we did have breakfast with them."

"But," says Rythmi, "You giving them all grieving looks probably is what made them not want to sit with us at lunch."

"So," says Kate as she blows at her soup, "They still acted like nothing happened between us. Even Keith."

"Well," says Rythmi, "Maybe they didn't hear anything and Keith hasn't told anyone yet. It's a possibility."

"I don't think so," says Kate, "I feel like if they won't do something about it then maybe I should." Rythmi shrugs.

"You don't have to," replies Rythmi.

"But I kind of want to," says Kate stirring her spoon in her soup, "And I know what I need to ask about."

"Then, why are you telling me what you already know," asks Rythmi. Kate nods.

"You're going to be a great operator," says Kate.

"Thanks," says Rythmi with a smile, "And you're going to be a great ranger."


	5. The guys fess up?

**Kate took a deep breath and looked around. Still no sign of Keith. She told Rythmi to tell him to meet her here. Then, from around the corner of the promise rock Keith appeared.**

"**Hey," says Keith putting his hands in his pockets, "You wanted to talk with me?"**

"**Yeah," says Kate, "About yesterday…"**

"**Oh the arm thing," says Keith rubbing his arm.**

"**No not that," says Kate blushing, "More like after that, when it was lights out. Rythmi and I were talking on the steps and we heard that someone was listening to us."**

"**Oh," says Keith, "Is that when you barged into the boys dorm?"**

"**Well," says Kate shifting her weight, "Sort of. Do you know who it was that snuck into the room before I came in? Maybe Kellyn?"**

"**I don't really remember if anyone snuck in," begins Keith, "But why do you assume it was Kellyn?"**

"**Oh," says Kate a little taken aback, "Because I tripped up the stairs and the person asked if I was okay. I just…"**

"**Okay," says Keith, "Well, maybe Kellyn isn't the only guy who is worried if you're okay. Maybe, Kellyn was the one who helped sneak that guy in and **_**Kellyn**_** was the one who opened the door and made you fall." Kate looks at him with wide eyes.**

"**So, does that mean…" she begins stepping toward him.**

"**Kate, I like you," says Keith, his cheeks turning red as he smiles, taking a step back, "And I'm not a liar, things just take me awhile." He smiles and runs up the stairs. Kate is frozen in place, not knowing how exactly to react. Then, she bursts out into a grin and jumps up and down squealing! Oh, she just can't believe it! She lets out a big sigh and is almost knocked over by a huge from her friend from behind. More like a tackle than a huge.**

"**Oh, Kate!" shrieks Rythmi, "That was so romantic!" Kate laughs and straightens her shirt.**

"**It sure was something else," says Kate, "I hope things are back to normal now. All this is just too much for me." Rythmi laughs and throws her arm around her friend. They walk back toward the school with big smiles on their faces.**

**Keith walks up to his mushroom-haired friend with his nose in a thick book. He slides into the seat next to him and rests his arms on the table. Isaac sets down his book and looks over at Keith.**

"**What's with that silly look on your face?" Isaac asks.**

"**I did it," whispers Keith his voice slowly rising, "I told her and man…" He shakes his head, "It was something else." Isaac nods and pats his friend on the back.**

"**Good job," says Isaac, "Wasn't that bad was it?"**

"**I almost threw up," says Keith. Isaac makes a face.**

"**Well, when I told Rythmi when I liked her she went and hid from me," says Isaac remembering back to the beginning of school, "But then I told her it was okay with me to be friends and now she's better around me."**

"**Man," says Keith, "Must have been rough. If I had known you better back then, maybe I would have helped you out some."**

"**Mhhm," says Isaac, "Now maybe I was thinking of asking Rythmi if she likes me now."**

"**Oh really," asks Keith, "That's great. I think she would be okay now. I mean I'm sure Kate told her about what happened and she seems okay lately. I think you should go on ahead."**

"**Okay," says Isaac as he pick up his books, "Well, I'm going to go."**

"**Like right now?" asks Keith thrilled, "You're gonna go ask her now?"**

"**No," says Isaac slowly as he walks to the door, "Not right now. I've got some work to do. Maybe tomorrow." Keith nods. **

**As usual Kate is practicing perfecting her captures and clearing targets, while Rythmi watches and cracks open her new book. **

"**Capture on," says Kate as she begins to capture the pokemon. Rythmi watches her friend capture the pokemon with ease and Kate seems to have some kind of grace about her when she does it. Seems a little out of character, thinks Rythmi, but the way things have been going lately nothing seems to be a surprise. Rythmi goes back to her book and sees a shadow over her. She looks up to see her friend.**

"**Done practicing already?" she asks Kate.**

"**Yeah," says Kate plopping down next to her, "I thought that I should rest up for tomorrow."**

"**Oh, yes," says Rythmi remembering, "Active morning tomorrow and then some separated studying after lunch. You need to rest for that?"**

"**Well, I should," says Kate, "I'm in the ranger group and we're probably going to be building endurance. You're in the operator group, so you might be doing operator stuff." Rythmi laughs. **

"**Hey," thinks Kate, "Do we only have those two people in our class that want to be mechanics? Liz and Archer?"**

"**I think so," says Rythmi, "They work together well though. Liz is good at taking things apart and sort of putting them back together, while Archer is good at analyzing the data."**

"**Yup," says Kate, "It's like the two of them make one awesome mechanic." Rythmi giggles, "Yeah, I guess so."**

**As the girls walk towards the school building, Kate spots a pokemon perched atop the roof. She stops and shows her friend.**

"**It looks like a butterfree," says Rythmi, "and it's pretty rare to see one of them around here at this time of the year."**

"**That's cool," says Kate, "I wish it would come closer so I can capture it."**

"**You don't need that butterfree for anything," says Rythmi.**

"**Yeah I do," says Kate, "I could rub it in Keith's face of how I captured it before him."**

"**Oh yes," says Rythmi, "That makes perfect sense."**

"**Thank you for understanding," says Kate.**

"**Mhhm," says Rythmi. Kate stares up at the butterfree.**

"**Okay fine," says Kate linking arms with her friend, "You convinced me. I won't capture that butterfree for no reason, but when I have a reason, which I will, then I'll capture that butterfree." Rythmi laughs as they walk into the school. **

**Isaac looks over his shoulder and who else would he see other than Kate and Rythmi. They both seem to be laughing about something, so he turns away hoping to make things less awkward. Then, he feels a tap on his shoulder.**

"**Hey, Isaac," says Rythmi with a smile.**

"**Hi," says Kate with a wave.**

"**Hey, Rythmi," he says, "Hey, Kate." Behind Isaac's shoulder a figure is descending the stairs. Keith's face appears and as soon as he sees Kate he turns back around.**

"**Oh Keith," says Kate making her way to the stairs. Keith turns around, his cheeks burning.**

"**You'll never guess what pokemon I just saw," Kate says running up the stairs after Keith. They both disappear around the corner leaving Rythmi and Isaac.**

"**What pokemon did she see?" Isaac asks Rythmi.**

"**We saw a butterfree on the school roof," says Rythmi with an assuring smile.**

"**Oh, that's very rare this time of year," says Isaac. Rythmi nods.**

"**Kate really wanted to capture it for the bragging rights," says Rythmi, "But I talked her out of it. I thought that was the wrong reason."**

"**I agree," says Isaac shuffling his papers. Rythmi blushes and looks away from his gaze.**

"**So, I have some work to do," says Isaac, "I guess I'll be seeing you later." **

"**Okay, I'll see you later," says Rythmi heading up the stairs.**

"**Bye," says Isaac.**

**Kate and Keith sit down at a table, giving each other I'm-better-than-you-look. Keith is acting skittish and Kate is trying to keep his attention. Let's just say they both can't make up their minds about what they want to do.**

"**A butterfree," says Keith surprised.**

"**Yup," says Kate, "A butterfree, but it got away before I could capture it. It must have been like a level thirty!"**

"**Oh really," says Keith not convinced, "I bet I could've captured that butterfree."**

"**You think so?" she says sarcastically.**

"**I do," says Keith as he rises from his seat, "And I'm going to go and capture it right now."**

"**You can't do that," declares Kate. **

"**And why not?" asks Keith as he backs towards the stairs.**

"**Um," says Kate, "That's because… because… you just can't!"**

"**Well, then that means I totally have to," says Keith as he runs down the stairs past Rythmi.**

"**Keith, no," says Kate as stands from her seat. Kate quickly runs down the stairs passing Rythmi at the bottom. Rythmi catches her arm and receives an annoyed look.**

"**What's the big rush?" says Rythmi with a smile, "A catfight or something?"**

"**No, Rythmi," says Kate, shaking off her arm and making her way down the hall, "I just catch Keith."**

"**Did he do something bad," yells Rythmi, walking towards Kate.**

"**No," says Kate as she turns and reaches out for the door.**

"**I'll just meet you in the dorm later then," says Rythmi calling after her.**


	6. Hit or miss

**Keith bursts out the front door of the school and walks backwards examining the roof. Kate comes out and walks over to him. They both look at the roof for a butterfree. Then, Keith sees something fly from the roof of the boys dorm.**

"**Oh, there it is," says Keith, "But that's too far for me to capture."**

"**Too bad," says Kate putting her hand on his shoulder. He looks over at her, blushing and can't seem to find words.**

"**But," begins Kate looking around some, "Since we're out here, maybe we could talk."**

"**Talk?" says Keith looking at her, "About what?"**

"**Well," says Kate trailing off, "I was thinking that, possibly, I could tell you that I…"**

"**Tell me if you what?" asks Keith, "I couldn't here you." Kate mumbles something under her breath. Keith leans closer to her, putting his ear near her mouth. She turns her head towards him, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Then, as Kate opens her mouth to speak, something comes behind Keith and flies over his head. He stands up straight and turns to see what it was. Kate screams, moving slightly towards Keith. With his hand on his cheek Keith says, "What was that?"**

"**I don't know," says Kate, her voice on the edge of hysteria. The creature flies off toward the moon and they both see its identity off a glimpse of light.**

"**It was the butterfree," says Keith turning to Kate. Kate sighs and puts her hand on her chest.**

"**Thank goodness that was all it was," says Kate, "I figured something life-threatening." **

"**Hm," says Keith putting his hands in his pockets looking over at her, "Is that the reason of how come you kissed me?" Kate steps back, her face burning red, and at a loss of words. Keith steps forward to take her arm, but she twists away and runs to the school.**

"**Kate!" he calls after her, running toward the building. By the time he pushed open the double doors, he could faintly hear her footsteps on the wooden floor before the hollow sound of a closing door. Keith leans against the doors and scratches his head. **

"**Hey, man what's going on," says Kellyn's echoing voice, startling him.**

"**Dude, where did you come from?" says Keith, his voice a mix of amazement with a hint of feeling annoyed.**

"**Oh, me?" asks Kellyn pointing to himself, "I was just going upstairs from the library when I nearly got knocked on my butt by Kate. She seemed to be in some sort of hurry and didn't notice me."**

"**That's right," says Keith nodding his head vigorously. Kellyn gives him a confused look. **

"**Yeah, that is what happened," says Kellyn slowly.**

"**Yes, you just said so," says Keith.**

"**I did?" says Kellyn scratching his head, "So then what was I going to ask you?"**

"**Nothing," says Keith, "Because you just answered your own question."**

"**Oh, I guess I did then," says Kellyn.**

"**Good," says Keith, "And since we've cleared that up, I guess I'm gonna head up."**

"**Yeah," says Kellyn, shaking his head. Keith quickly acts and runs up the stairs.**

"**Wait what just happened?" wonders Kellyn, "Man, I am so confused." Keith has his hand on his head, as he turns to go to the dorm room. He almost makes it when he hears someone call his name.**

"**What Rythmi?" he asks, startling the people near her.**

"**I **_**said**_** that was a nice little trick you just pulled, Keith," she says, not happy to have to repeat herself.**

"**Trick?" he says, "What trick?"**

"**The one you just used on Kellyn," says Rythmi taking slowly, "What else would I be talking about?"**

"**Haha," Keith fake-laughs, "You're right, what else would you be talking about?"**

"**Um, Keith," says Rythmi stepping toward him, "You are acting very strange. Are you okay?"**

"**Sure I'm okay," says Keith backing toward the door, "I mean, yes. Yes, I'm okay."**

"**You don't seem very right in the head, Keith," she says as he slips into the room. She sighs, "But then again, when have you ever seemed right in the head."**

**Both Kate and Keith are now hiding their faces in their pillows. Keith is wondering what was suddenly wrong with him and how come Kate acted like that. More importantly, he was thinking if she purposely kissed him or if it was a total accident. Kate, herself, on the other hand is thinking clearly. She is thinking that maybe instead of having to say that she likes Keith, that that kiss was okay. Another thing she's contemplating about is whether or not she meant to do that anyway. It turned out better than she planned, but then why did she run. Probably because she was afraid that he would throw up or worse, kiss her back. The thing she didn't get was how that would be worse. I mean, Kate together with Keith, that would never ever happen.**

**Kate turns over on her side and sighs. Her bed shakes and she looks over at the side of her bed. Rythmi is looking at her with that kind smile.**

"**I didn't even see you come in," says Rythmi with a laugh. How could Rythmi joke at a time like this, Kate thinks.**

"**Yeah, that's probably because I was trying to hide," says Kate sitting up.**

"**Hide? From who?" asks Rythmi suddenly interested.**

"**Keith," says Kate, pouting.**

"**How am I not surprised," says Rythmi rolling her eyes, "What did he do?"**

"**Why do you assume it was something he did," Kate says in a soft pleading voice.**

"_**You **_**did something?" says Rythmi, growing excited.**

"**Yeah," whispers Kate. Rythmi waits, her eyes big and wide.**

"**Well, what did you do?" asks Rythmi.**

"**Shh," says Kate, shushing her friend, "Don't yell when I say this."**

"**Okay, I promise," whispers Rythmi.**

"**Okay," says Kate, "Well, I kissed Keith." Rythmi squeals while her friend tries to calm her down.**

"**No way!" says Rythmi. Kate nods slightly.**

"**I can't believe it," says Rythmi.**

"**Well, you have to," says Kate looking at her friend.**

"**Isaac hasn't kissed me yet, and he said he liked me a long time ago," sighs Rythmi. Kate comforts her friend.**

"**I'm sure he will eventually," says Kate, "Plus, I didn't really mean to anyway."**

"**What do you mean you didn't mean to?" asks Rythmi, "What happened?" Kate tells her friend what happened, every little detail.**

"**Oh, I see now," says Rythmi.**

"**So you see how I would be confused about it," says Kate.**

"**Yeah," says Rythmi, "So were you meaning to tell him or what? I still don't get that part."**

"**You see, I was going to just tell him, but it kind of was an accident," says Kate, "But I thought it was real though."**

"**Is it real if you mean to or if you **_**really**_** mean to," asks Rythmi. Kate thinks for a minute. **

"**If you put it that way…" says Kate quietly. She turns to her friend and is met with a smile.**

"**Thanks, Rythmi," says Kate.**

"**You're welcome, Kate," says Rythmi still wanting to know what exactly Kate had decided. Rythmi climbs down and slides into her bunk. She closes her eyes and finds the best thing to do to figure it out. Wait because only the future holds the answers.**


	7. Morning gitters and gossip

Kate and Rythmi have decided to join the boys for breakfast, but almost want to rethink that as Kellyn and Keith continue to yawn threw their meals. Kate rolls her eyes and Isaac shakes his head. Today isn't the first active day and you'd think that they'd have learned their lesson after a couple of times. I guess that's not so. Keith yawns again and Kate bangs her fist on the table making the boys jump.

"Did you guys get any sleep?" asks Kate as Kellyn yawns again.

"Of course we did," says Keith. 

"Seems more like a couple winks," says Kate winking at him. Kellyn stretches back and smiles.

"Same thing," says Kellyn, "And active day isn't that hard."

"Right," says Rythmi sarcastically.

"We'll see about that when I'm dusting you boys in the laps," says Kate with a sly look.

"Yeah, we'll have to see about that," says Kellyn leaning forward.

"And I don't see that happening," says Keith leaning his chair back. He gives Kate a smile and she smiles back wickedly. Keith rocks forward on his chair. Kate reaches her foot underneath the table and waits for when Keith leans back again. When he does she rubs her foot on the back of his calf and he freaks out and tips over. Kate and company look over the table at him to see if he's okay. Everyone around is looking at Keith sprawled on his back with a bright red face.

"Are you okay," asks Isaac as he helps him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay," says Keith scratching his head. Kellyn dusts off his shirt while Kate and Rythmi giggle.

"You should have been more careful," says Isaac. Keith nods and stands his seat back up. Kate gives him an innocent smile and he looks away. Man, he thinks to himself, Kate sure has me rapped around her finger. Kellyn and Isaac sit back down and they all finish eating.

The students line up into a block formation with spaces in-between out in the courtyard and await instructions. Kate, Rythmi and Keith are lined up in the front with Kellyn behind Keith, and next to Isaac. They all stand still frozen with excitement.

"You know that feeling of butterfrees in you stomach," says Kate as she looks over at Rythmi, "I can feel it in my feet." Rythmi gives her a weird look. Keith pops his head from behind Rythmi and says, "In your feet?"

"Yeah, you know. It's like I'm excited and my feet are tingling," says Kate looking over, "You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't know what you're talking about," says Rythmi. 

"Sometimes I wonder about you," says Keith."Oh, I bet you do," says Kate.

"What?" replies Keith, but before another word could be spoken Mr. Kaplan calls for the students to stop talking and pay attention. He smiles out at the young faces and puts his hands together.

"As you all know," he begins, "Today is Active day and we'll do morning exercise, and then after lunch we spit up into groups by which path you choose to take in your ranger journey." Kate grins wildly, and Keith stands up straighter. 

"But today, we're going to be having a guest come in for a surprise visit, so we are going to cut the Active morning short. I know you all will be very disappointed," he says with a smile, "But we will still have specialized lessons after lunch." Keith's mouth drops open. No way is this happening, he was going to spend today with Kate without their friends around, so much for that. 

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies," says Kate to Keith. His face burns and he glares back at her. She smiles and looks back at Mr. Kaplan.

"So, we're going to walk some laps around the school and when the bell rings meet back here," says Mr. Kaplan. The students reply and begin walking around the school. Kate and Rythmi are walking together with Isaac and Kellyn fallowing close behind. Kellyn turns and motions to his friend.

"Come on, Keith," he say. Keith snaps out of his trans and runs after them.

Kate and Rythmi are giggling about something and Kellyn is trying to toughen up Isaac, as usual. Keith goes between the two guys, telling Kellyn to cut the guy some slack. Isaac, on the other hand, is trying to cover himself and not look like a fool in front of Rythmi. Too bad she has more interesting things to talk about.

"So that's who she was," says Kate to Rythmi.

"And you said she had a bag with her when you saw her," says Rythmi.

"Yeah," says Kate, "Mr. Kaplan took it from her after she walked into the staff room."

"You think she's a friend or Mr. Kaplan or he was just being nice?" asks Rythmi.

"Well, I couldn't tell for sure, but he seemed to be stumbling over himself when she spoke to him," says Kate smiling.

"You're just saying that," says Rythmi her mood changing, "You shouldn't be starting anything about Mr. Kaplan."

"I'm not," says Kate trying to look innocent, "But he sure wasn't acting normal, if you ask me." Rythmi shakes her head, muttering Kate's name over and over again under her breath.

"They would look cute together though," says Kate shrugging her shoulders, "I mean, that's saying if they did like each other."

"Yeah, I think Mr. Kaplan deserves a nice lady," says Rythmi thinking.

"See, I'm not that crazy to think that," says Kate looking over at her friend.

"I guess not," says Rythmi with a sigh, looking over her shoulder at the guys.

"They seem totally clueless," says Kate slowing down and turning to face the guys, "I mean couldn't they tell that Mr. Kaplan seemed weird when he made the announcement."

"Probably not," says Rythmi, "They normally are clueless to that sort of thing."

"Clueless about what?" asks Isaac.

"Mr. Kaplan," says Rythmi.

"Really?" says Isaac as the boys begin to take interest.

"Yeah, we know who he is," says Kellyn.

"Not that, stupid," says Keith hitting him in the arm, "Something else is up. Am I right?" He looks at Kate and she nods yes. Rythmi on the other hand is shaking her head no. Keith rolls his eyes.

"What is it?" asks Isaac concerned.

"Yeah. What is it now?" asks Keith putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well," says Rythmi quietly.

"This morning before breakfast I couldn't find my styler," begins Kate, "So I went to check in the classroom and when I went down stairs I saw a lady come into the school with Mr. Lamont. I hid behind the corner and saw her walk into the staff room. Mr. Kaplan came out and held the door for her. Then, he took her bag and walked in after them." Isaac is nodding his head. 

"So what does that have to do with anything?" Keith asks.

"Well don't you think Mr. Kaplan was acting strange when he told us about the guest," Kate says looking at the boys.

"Not really," says Keith scratching his head.

"I agree. He seemed fine to me," says Isaac turning to Kellyn.

"Maybe he just had a bad breakfast," says Kellyn.

"Honestly, Kellyn," says Rythmi. Kellyn shrugs and says that it could happen.

"Well, I think she might be a friend of his," says Kate.

"That could be," says Isaac with a shrug.

"Maybe, but I don't think so, Kate," says Keith.

"We'll see," says Kate turning around.

"Wait," says Keith getting her attention, "Where was your styler anyway?""Oh, yeah," says Kate blushing, "It just rolled under the bunk." Keith laughs and she slowly turns back around so they can begin jogging.

"I told you," says Rythmi putting a piece of hair behind her ear after they got going.

"Yeah, you did," says Kate to her friend, "Those guys really are clueless."


	8. The Mystery Guest

**The school bells rings and the students begin to make their way back to the main courtyard buzzing about who the special guest may be. Little did anyone know that Kate's guess was better than any of the other. The students assembled in their usual block formation and fidgeted with excitement.**

"**Oh, I can't wait now," says Kate to Rythmi.**

"**Yes, I know. Now you've gotten me all excited," replies Rythmi.**

"**Oh boy," says Keith under his breath.**

"**Alright students settle down," says Mr. Lamont standing tall. Kate saw Mr. Kaplan smile, but only for a split second.**

"**It gives me great pleasure to announce, Miss Sabrina," he says as Mr. Kaplan opens the school door. Rythmi notices that he was a deep shade of red, but still managed to keep his cool. She started to think that Kate might have gotten this one right on the nose.**

**Miss Sabrina steps thru door way, her skirts flowing behind her. She has her head held high, a mirror image of her pokemon. Two kirlia stand at her sides looking out at the students. The walk forward towards them and Miss Sabrina out-stretches her arms. She smiles beautifully captivating the male students, but her adorable kirlia is what has the girl students.**

"**Hello, future rangers," she says with and eastern accent, "I am Miss Sabrina." The boys aw, and Mr. Kaplan titers. The kirlia dance around her and move effortlessly. Like dancing in water.**

"**And I am here to help you learn about the friendship of people and pokemon," she says letting her arms slowly fall to her sides, "Becoming rangers means you will have to befriend pokemon on a daily basis. Soon it will be easy for you, but sometimes not. What you need to do when this happens is focus on the big picture." She looks over at Mr. Kaplan who seems too dazed to concentrate on anything else. **

"**Isn't that right, Calvin?" she says sweetly. Mr. Kaplan blushes and nearly knocks himself over by being called by his first name. The students laugh and Kate looks over at Keith who couldn't take his gaze off of Miss Sabrina to meet her smile. Instead she suddenly became jealous and had the urge to yell, "She's too old for you, you pig!" So she just stood there furious. Mr. Kaplan's cheeks flamed and looks out at the students, "Yes, that's right."**

"**So, my friends and I are going to put on a show for you," she says with a huge smile. The students cheer and make their way inside. Kate walks over to Rythmi and Isaac and pulls them along not bothering to wait for Keith and Kellyn. **

"**Is something wrong?" Rythmi whispers to her friend. Kate shakes her head no, and glares over at Keith.**

"**Oh I get it," says Rythmi pulling Kate's arm to make her sit. Keith walks over and slides next to Kate and Kellyn next to him. She looks around the room and a small stage is set up in the front. It was hidden behind some glittering curtains, but you could hear Miss Sabrina and her pokemon tiptoeing behind them.**

"**This is gonna be cool," Keith says to Kate.**

"**Yeah I bet. You probably won't be able to your eyes off her," says Kate coldly.**

"**Ouch," says Keith as he glances over at Kellyn. Kate looks off to her side at Rythmi, who is talking to Isaac, before she looks back at Keith. Keith leans forward and whispers in Kate's ear.**

"**Don't get so easily jealous. She doesn't hold a candle to you," he says softly before pulling away. Kate blushes and feels bad for thinking Keith was that hard to hold on to.**

"**So what kind of show do you think it's going to be," says Kellyn leaning over to see them both. Kate slaps her face and thinks to herself, Kellyn has the worst timing. Kellyn gives Kate a weird look and glances at Keith, who is acting like nothing happened.**

"**The heck if I know," says Keith, "Probably something wicked awesome."**

"**I think she might be doing a skit," says Rythmi peaking from behind Kate. Kate nods, "That would explain the skirts and such."**

"**Really," says Kellyn sitting back, surprised, "I was hoping like, laser show or something." He moves his hands as he imagines it. Keith shakes his head.**

"**Yeah, I don't think so, Kellyn," says Isaac, "Why would we do that inside?"**

"**So we can have the building collapse on top of us," says Keith looking up at the ceiling with a finger on his chin.**

"**Then, how are we supposed to go to class," says Rythmi, not understanding.**

"**We wouldn't," says Keith with a sly look.**

"**No school!" yells Kate and Kellyn. They laugh and Mr. Kaplan walks over to them.**

"**Now, now, don't get too excited," he says to the group. Kellyn snaps his fingers and mouths oh-darn. Mr. Kaplan laughs and turns walking toward the back or the group. Kate was just about to ask him if he used to know Miss Sabrina when he was younger, but there was an announcement that the show was going to begin. She figured that she would just ask him later. The curtains lift away and three silhouettes appear. Music began to play and it reminded Kate of the twinkling stars peeping out of the last bit of sun that one day with Keith. The center figure lifted her arm and made a circular motion. The lights slowly started to show them. The kirlias stood and faced away. Miss Sabrina rose with a magical feeling. They danced and moved in fast fluent motions. The music began to change and Miss Sabrina picked up a baton off the ground. Tided to the ends of the baton was multicolored scarves. She spun it and twirled it as the students clapped and watched in amazement. The kirlias moved around her and made beautiful leaps. The dance ended with Miss Sabrina tossing the baton up into the air and catching it while spinning. The students cheered and clapped. Miss Sabrina bowed, and then her pokemon. The curtain slowly came down and they disappeared.**

**The students are taken upstairs to eat lunch, which is causing mass confusion. Yes, they were told that the show would be after lunch, but Miss Sabrina was already set up before lunch was ready to be served. The students were more than happy to see the show first, but their stomachs said otherwise. At the tables there was barley a word spoken. Everyone was eating, or at least that's what they thought.**

"**Man, that's the best fried rice I've ever had," says Kellyn taking a break from his lunch.**

"**You've got that right," says Isaac taking in another mouthful. Rythmi giggles and Isaac slightly blushes. He smiles back at her and she can't contain herself.**

"**I sure was hungry," says Keith looking at his almost empty bowl of rice.**

"**I guess you were," says Kellyn peering inside the bowl. Keith looks around for a second and sits up in his seat.**

"**What is it, Keith?" says Rythmi.**

"**Oh, nothing," says Keith standing, "I just don't see Kate." Rythmi jerks her head around the room looking at the faces.**

"**Maybe she just went to go ask Mr. Kaplan about Miss Sabrina," says Kellyn not worried.**

"**Well, I'm going to go and look for her," says Rythmi standing.**

"**No, no," says Keith motioning for her to sit, "I'm done eating, so I'll go find her for you."**

"**Okay, just make sure she's not lost," says Rythmi calming down.**

"**Sure thing," says Keith walking away, "As long as you put my dishes away. Okay thanks you guys. Bye!" Before Rythmi could protest he was already halfway down the stairs. She shakes her head a sighs. Well, what are you gonna do, she thinks.**


	9. The hidden life

Keith shuffled down the last few stairs looking down the hallways for Kate. Where could she possibly be, he thought. She was looking for Mr. Kaplan, maybe. He walked over to the staff room and someone was coming out. He quickly jumped around the corner just in time before Mrs. April walked out. Keith noticed that she was humming the music that Miss Sabrina was dancing to. Miss Sabrina! Over course, he thought. He listened to Mrs. April's footsteps and when the classroom door clicked Keith made his way to the front door. Quick stepping and looking over his shoulder he finally made it to the door. He turned the knob and slipped out.

Keith looked around and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Then, he saw something moving in the tall grass near a large tree. He tiptoed over and saw Miss Sabrina and Mr. Kaplan in the distance. Carefully, he shifted over behind the tree and saw Kate behind it. Keith startled her and he laughed. Kate looked horrified and moved quick. Just as Keith was about to say something she stood and swiftly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shh," she said peering around the tree. Keith looked at her and wanted to freeze the moment. Kate was close to him as to not be seen by Miss Sabrina and Mr. Kaplan, and Keith could still feel her warmth in the dying sun. He breathed slowly and could smell her light fragrance. Keith wished it would never end, but when Kate realized he wasn't struggling to get free she let him go. Keith's confidence fell, but he was still determined.

"What are you doing?" he whispered in her ear. Kate whipped her head around and her cheek brushed his face.

"Shh!" she whispered as her face lightly blushed, "What does it look like I'm doing?" Keith looked around the corner at the two adults. One sitting on the fence and the other leaned on a post watching her in the corner of his eye. Neither said a word.

"Spying on Mr. Kaplan and Miss Sabrina," he says to her with a smile. She nods not taking her eyes off them. Keith sighs and Kate hits him in the arm.

Mr. Kaplan looks over his shoulder at what once was little Sabrina. He remembers a little girl that was in love with pokemon and adventures. He and Sabrina would venture out after school and explore the forests near their hometown. One day when they were out exploring, Sabrina found a vibrava resting on a nearby tree. She was so excited and scrambled up the tree towards the pokemon. He called up to her to be careful or she may fall. Sabrina got close up behind the vibrava and a huge gust of wind came. The pokemon flew away and she tried to grab the branches.

"Oh no, Sabrina!" the young Mr. Kaplan yells as he runs towards Sabrina. She extends her arm to the branch, but misses. Caught off balance she leans forward and screams. She tumbles head over heals, fits clenched and arms close. Young Mr. Kaplan's voice echo's inside of her, making her chest pound. Sabrina braces herself for the painful impact, but it doesn't come. She lands on top of something softer, but also painful.

"Calvin," she says rolling over lightly putting her hand on the side of his face. He opens his eyes and sits up. She instantly hugs him.

"Oh, thank you, thank you," Sabrina squeals in his ear. He turns red and breathes slowly. She pulls away not taking her gaze off of his eyes.

"You saved me," she says quietly. The sound of a gentle breeze blowing past them.

"I guess I did," he says smiling.

Mr. Kaplan snaps out of his memory and looks at Sabrina now. The sunlight glowing on her seamless profile. She smiles and looks over at him.

"Calvin," she says calmly.

"Yes," he says blushing.

"I have been wanting to visit you for a while now," she says, her right hand playing with the hem of her skirt.

"I, also, have been wanting to see you, too," he says stumbling over his first words. Sabrina drops her skirt and slightly turns towards him.

"There are so many stories I want to tell you," she says excited, "About the places I've been and the people I've met." Mr. Kaplan looks down and then back at her.

"But out of all the people I have met," Sabrina says with a smile, "You have been the most memorable." He looks down and goes to say something. She lifts his head and puts a slender finger to his lips.

"And everywhere I go," she says leaning a little closer to him, "I wish that you were with me or that I could be closer to you." She drops her hand and he takes it. He pulls her hand close and he looks at her beautiful face.

"Sabrina," he says, "Lovely Sabrina. You have no idea of how I feel for you."

Kate smacks Keith's arm. He sighs and lifts his head. He was trying to savor the moment, but Kate her eyes can't seem to be moved.

"Ouch," says Keith rubbing his arm.

"Did you hear what she said?" she whispers excitedly, grinning madly. Keith tilts his head.

"No," he whispers. Kate rolls her eyes and moves a little closer to him, keeping her voice down. She puts her arms on his shoulders and takes a dramatic pause.

"She basically said that she can't live without him," says Kate overjoyed. Keith smiled and wanted to melt. The one thing was that Kate wasn't really saying it to him like what he thought.

"Wow," he says, "I feel the same way." Kate drops her arms and frowns.

"What?" she says in her regular voice. Keith's face flames red.

"I… mean…" he stutters, "Well, you said it first!"

"I said what?" says Kate growing angry, "That Miss Sabrina might love Mr. Kaplan." Keith slaps himself in the head.

"Yes," he says, "That is what you said." Kate shakes her head and decides to question him about what he just said later. She gets back to watching her teacher, keeping a close eye on Keith.

Mr. Kaplan looks up at Sabrina and smiles.

"I haven't been able to sleep at night knowing that you aren't just right outside my window, across the yard, and up to your two-story bedroom window," he says laughing. Sabrina giggled and remembered sneaking out of punishment to go and see him. Also the many adventures that the two would have.

"I miss those days," says Sabrina, "And I wish that they wouldn't have ended."

"But they haven't ended," says Mr. Kaplan with confidence, "And I never wanted them to." Sabrina begins to tear as Mr. Kaplan bent down on one knee.

"Sabrina," he says rubbing her hand, "I want those days to live forever and for you not to live another moment in pain. I would go great lengths for you. Whatever you can image is the worst, double, no triple it, and I would do it for you. Sabrina." Sabrina was now pouring out tears like a sprinkler, but felt her lip quiver when he said her name.

"I want to spend the rest of my life next to you, even if it maybe these last few moments. I don't care, just as long as I'm with you," he says with a smile. He pulls one hand behind his back.

"Ohmygoshisthataring!" Is all Keith could hear from Kate before Miss Sabrina leaped over the fence into Mr. Kaplan's arms. He went to look over at Kate and the next thing he knew he was also nearly being knocked over. Kate was in his arms and the next thing he knew he had kissed her forehead. She pulled away and looked at him embarrassed. She took a step forward and waited.

"What?" Keith finally says.

"You missed," says Kate quickly kissing him on the lips and running toward the school. Keith opens his eyes and pinches his arm. He looks over at Mr. Kaplan, who is now walking with his arm around Miss Sabrina towards the school. He rubs his eyes and kicks the tree.

"Ouch!" he yells grabbing his foot. Okay that proves it, he's defiantly not dreaming.


	10. Just what friends are for

Rythmi and Isaac are back to their normal places in the library. Rythmi is trying to read her book and keeping watch of Isaac in the corner of her eye. She looks up as Isaac casually slides into the seat in front of her.

"Hey," he says setting down his book.

"Hi," says Rythmi wearily.

"I see you like reading," says Isaac feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I do," says Rythmi smiling.

"You're here everyday it seems," he says looking around, "And I thought that one of these days I would come over and talk to you."

"Oh," says Rythmi nodding.

"So…" he says drumming his fingers on the table. Rythmi watches them and is surprised that she hasn't noticed that Isaac did that.

"So…" she says swinging her legs under the table. He waits for her to say something, but Rythmi thinks that since she said the last thing that the ball is in his court. He waits for a bit and looks around. She smiles. Not much has happened.

"Are you doing okay?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm doing fine actually," she says patting her book, "Turns out the origin of the Poke Assist wasn't as complicated as it first seemed."

"That's good to hear," he says with a sigh.

"Mhhm," she smiles back.

"Well, I'll see you later," he says turning, picking up his belongings along the way.

"Okay. Bye," says Rythmi sadly and watches him go. He turns the corner behind a tall bookshelf and she sighs. She feels bad for not saying something, but then gets back to her book.

Isaac leans against the bookcase. Why didn't I says anything else, he wonders. He debates on going back, but he thinks that Rythmi might get embarrassed away and leave him. Instead, he chooses to try and study. I'll worry about girls later, he thinks. Well, he thought wrong.

Keith rushes into the school building scans the hallways. Man she's fast, he thinks, that's my Kate. He sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets and begins up the stairs. Keith stops after he hears the click of the library's door fallowed by a loud shuffling and a muttering voice.

"Oh, hello there Keith," says Isaac as he comes around the corner looking surprised to see him.

"Just heading up after some studying?" asks Keith gesturing to Isaacs papers falling out of his book marked with sticky-notes.

"You could say that," says Isaac with a chuckle.

"Man, you'll never believe-," says Keith as Isaac begins to fall instep.

"Kate and you had an amazing time doing something totally awesome," says Isaac mimicking him.

"Uh," says Keith taken aback, "Dude are you okay?" Isaac takes a deep breath and pauses.

"Do you know what it's like," he begins, his eyes staying straight ahead of him the whole time, "to be all work and no play. To be promised the world with only one exception; to sell your soul and dedicate your entire life to knowledge and finding the answers to… Everything. The answer to all the problems, all the trick questions, the answer to end all questions. The answer to life. Well, it looks to be that way at times. There is only so much a person can take. I just wish I could just figure it out and everything would be okay, and things would go back to the way they were before. A simpler time, when the only thing that worried me was Rythmi." Isaac finally looks up to meet Keith's gaze. They've now slowed to a stop and Isaac begins to wither away on the stairs. Keith pulls his friend into a hug and pats his back.

"I had no idea," he says, his voice soothing to Isaac's ears, "You're smart. And strong, Isaac, and you can make it threw this. But you don't have to go at it alone." Isaac wipes his red face and begins to pull it together. Keith slaps Isaac's arm slightly and says, "I'm here for you, man." Isaac smiles and puts his hand around Keith's shoulders.

"Thanks, Keith. I really needed that and I'm glad to have a friend like you," says Isaac returning to his normal self.

"Same thing to you too," says Keith, "And don't worry about Rythmi, she has good friends too."

Rythmi closes her book, the sound echoing in the empty library. She stretches her arms up and straightens her back, her chair creaking as she leaded back. She pushed out her chair and picked up her book. She scooted her chair in with her hip and made for the door. Rythmi was almost out the door when she sensed she wasn't alone. Backtracking over to the storage shelves, she went over to the one closest the window and leaned over, her stomach laying on the cool wooden top. She laughs and kicks her legs behind her to balance so she doesn't fall.

"Wake-y wake-y, Kate," she says in a cooing voice, "Come on and get up. It's time for bed you silly." Kate turned on the floor on underside of the cabinet. She rolled off and scratched her head.

"But mom," she moaned playfully, "I don't want to get up, it's too early." Kate sat up and Rythmi hopped down with an echoing sound of her shoes hitting the floor.

"Come on Kate," says Rythmi motioning for the door. Kate sits on the cabinet and swings her feet over and stumbles over to her friend.

"I wasn't really sleeping," says Kate to Rythmi.

"Oh sure you weren't," says Rythmi back, pushing her towards the door.

"Well okay you got me," says Kate shrugging her shoulders, "I always do have a good sleep after I make a big discovery."

"But you fall asleep in class," says Rythmi laughing.

"Ok well that's different. I just like to watch my favorite moments over and over again in my dreams," says Kate tilting her head, thinking.

"Ooooo, sounds dreamy," says Rythmi, "What was this dream about?"

"Well, you see…" she begins, "What had happened was…"


	11. A Wish on a falling star

After their little pow-wow the boys are in great spirits. Keith opens the door to the dorm and flops down on his bed, kicking off his shoes. Isaac slides his books under his bunk and sits down at the end of Keith's bed with a sigh. Kellyn's head pops out from the bunk above them with a giddy look on his face.

"Where you guys been?" he asks jumping down, Keith and Isaac laughing as he stumbles.

"Just around," says Isaac glancing at Keith.

"Really?" asks Kellyn looking over to confer with Keith. Keith nods back. Kellyn slaps Isaac on the back and says, "Well it's good to see you're getting out of the library some then." Isaac laughs. Then, a noise comes from Kellyn's bunk.

"What was that?" asks Isaac.

"What was what?" says Kellyn putting his hands behind his back and tilting his head at Isaac. Kellyn's eyes quickly glance at his bunk, but only for a second. Then, they hear the noise again, but much louder this time.

"Yeah that," says Keith jumping up, "What is that?" Isaac and Keith began to look under the bed and around Kellyn.

"What are you crazies doing?" Kellyn asks trying to play innocent.

"We are trying to find what that noise was," says Isaac. Just then the covers on Kellyn's bunk begin to move.

"Ah-ha!" shouts Keith. The three scramble up to look over the bunk. Keith grabs a fistful of the blanket and yanks it over behind him, tossing it onto the floor. Keith and Isaac gasp.

"Dude!" says Kellyn picking up the blanket and tossing it onto Keith's bunk.

"No way!" says Keith with excitement, slamming one hand on the bar.

"That's just…" says Isaac scratching his head, coming to a loss of words, "Impossible."

"What is that?" says Keith as looks over at the small star-shaped pokemon.

"I believe it is a cleffa," says Kellyn climbing up next to him, "I saved this little guy. He was about to fall off the cliff of a mountain, believe it or not."

"When though?" asks Keith, still not believing, "You were practicing with me all day earlier."

"I went out after dinner, when it was dark," says Kellyn playing with the cleffa, "I know it sounds even crazier, but I think he fell from a shooting star."

"That's not possible," says Isaac, "You know that is just a legend."

"I know," says Kellyn, the pokemon cooing, "But I saw it happen. The star was falling and I was going to make a wish when I saw a spark come off the star and begin to fall towards the coastline. I searched for the rest of the star, but it was gone by then. I was turning to head back to the school when I heard a cry and it sounded close. I stopped to listen and I knew where it was coming from. I ran over to the cliff and saw the cleffa hanging on for dear life. I grabbed onto the edge with one hand and slowly lowered myself down and scooped up our friend, no problem." Isaac is observing the pokemon, nodding a times. While Keith, is looking at Kellyn with his arms crossed. If Kellyn was such a big hero, then why didn't he tell anybody. Keith looks over at Isaac, then at the cleffa jumping around the room and then at Kellyn.

"So why was cleffa hiding in your bed then, Kellyn?" asks Keith shifting his wieght.

"Yeah," says Isaac lifting his head.

"Yeah, you see. What had happened was…" Kellyn says scratching his head, "I set the little fellow down and he just kept fallowing me. So just when I thought I lost him I ran into the school. Then, I heard him giggling behind me and I hear somebody else in the hall so I ran him up to the dorm."

"Couldn't you have just taken him back outside instead of smuggling him into our room?" asks Isaac standing beginning to pace up and down the room, "You know we aren't even allowed to have partner pokemon, so what do you think will happen if we get caught with a pokemon that doesn't even belong to the school and that you didn't even capture, I might add." Keith jumps up and grabs his friend by the arm.

"Isaac calm down," he says to him, "Nothing's going to happen to you because you weren't the one to bring cleffa in to school anyway." Isaac nods and plops down on Keith's bed and putting his hands over his eyes. Keith motions to Kellyn who is playing with the cleffa.

"You will have to excuse him. He's had a long day," Keith whispers to Kellyn. Kellyn nods as Isaac turns and says, "I heard that you know." The cleffa jumps out of Kellyn's arms and runs over to Isaac. The cleffa looks at him and Isaac moans and rolls over. Cleffa begins to tap on his head and make more noises. Soon the noises sound panicked. Isaac sits up and looks at the pokemon, the sweet eyes staring back at him. He can't help, but smile and cleffa hugs him. Isaac melts away and Keith unfolds his arms.

"I guess he was worried about you, Isaac," says Kellyn with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess he was," says Isaac rubbing the soft pink head.

"So can we keep him, Dad? Can we?" asks Keith to Isaac pretending to be a little kid. Isaac laughs, "I don't see why not."

"Yes!" says Kellyn, cleffa jumping into his arms.

"You get to stay with us, little buddy," says Kellyn to the cleffa as they spin around the room.

"Oh boy," says Keith sitting down again, "Our friend is a marshmallow."

Kate and Rythmi are giggling away at the story. Kate has just fishend telling how Mr. Kaplan purposed to Miss Sabrina and how she had said yes. Not to mention what happened between her and Keith during that time, too. Rythmi keeps saying how it's possible that both Kate and Mr. Kaplan got their happy ending. Kate keeps insisting that it wasn't like that, and it is defiantly not the end.


	12. Midnight Nightmares of Truth

Rythmi lays her head down onto her pillow and stares out the window. The moon is shining brightly behind the thin curtain. She sighs a deep sigh. Rythmi closes her eyes and tries to sleep. Thoughts and images of Isaac keep flashing threw her mind. She tosses and turns in her bunk. She can't sleep. Rythmi sweeps her feet out from the covers and carefully slips out of the room. The hallway is dark and cold. She looks around, scanning the room. Her eyes stop at the stairs and she fallows them. Creeping down the steps in her socked feet, Rythmi feels adventurous. Then she stops and listens. She can hear sounds coming from the basement. She cocks her head and swears she can hear voices.

"But Professor Hastings, we just need more time. Might I remind you that he is just a boy," say the voice.

"And might I remind _you_ that _you _were the one that said the boy could do it," says a second voice. It sounds like the voice of a man in need of some cough drops, Rythmi thinks.

"He can do it! Just we can't work on it all day or they would get suspicious," says the first voice again, starting to sound nervous.

"I don't care how you get it done, but-".

"Ahhhh-," screams Rythmi, her voice muffled by someone's hand, almost a split second after the sound was released from her mouth. She twists and turns trying to get out of the tight grip.

"Shhhhh!" whispers a voice in her ear. Her eyes grow wider and she tries to turn her head towards the face. She can't see him and grabs his arm and yanks it off of her. He still won't let her se his face even though she knows as plain as day who it is. Tears of frustration stream down Rythmi's cheeks as he gets hold of her again. 

"If I let you go you have to promise not to yell or run away," says the voice into her ear. Rythmi nods and hot tears slide onto the captors hand over her mouth. 

"Okay," he finally says, sliding his hand off her mouth, but still holding her arm with the other. Rythmi turns to him with hate and anger on her face. She wants to scream, she wants to run, but she can't. She shakes her head and steps back.

"Rythmi," he says apologetically. She won't look at him. Rythmi grabs his hand and rips it off her arm. She turns away from him.

"You have to listen to me," he says inching toward her. Rythmi crosses her arms and squeezes her eyes shut. 

"Rythmi," he wishpers putting his hands on her arms, "Please say something." She slaps the hands away.

"Don't touch me," she says in a shaky whisper. She covers her mouth trying not to cry. He takes in a deep breath.

"Why didn't you tell me," asks Rythmi looking off into the distance.

"Because I'm not allowed to, Rythmi," he says trying to convince her, "If I could have, I would have, but I couldn't so I didn't." She finally lifts her head looking into his eyes. He smiles back at her. Rythmi looks away.

"I will never be able to trust you ever again," she says a-matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't blame you," he whispers, more to the basement than to her. He looks over back at her as Rythmi wipes her face. He opens his arms for a hug, but she denies him. He slowly drops his arms.

"Just please don't tell anybody," he pleads. Rythmi's face is like stone.

"Promise, I won't," she says to him bitterly. He nods. Rythmi uncrosses her arms and looks into his eyes again. She slowly steps back towards the stairs. She wishes she would have just stayed in bed, never come downstairs, and never had heard what she heard because if she wouldn't have, Rythmi would still be able to look at Isaac the same way she did. But not now, and not ever again. She turned on her heal, her socks squeaking on the polished stairs as she rain up them in tears.


	13. Secrets not told

Kate pulls her hair into her signature pigtails as other girls rush around the room getting ready. Rythmi is already dressed and flipping threw one of her books filled with pictures off different field moves. Kate tries to shake the images of her last dream. It was of her and Kellyn. They were playing together and he went to chase after a pokemon. She ran after him, but he was gone. She was left alone and she could hear noises behind her.

"Come on Kate," says Rythmi standing up, "You look fine."

"If you say so," says Kate giving her pigtails a flip. They fallow the others by the smell of fresh, warm cinnamon. Its everyone's favorite breakfast and they don't want to miss out.

The two girls head out to the eating area and grab their usual seats. Kellyn and Keith are busy destroying their food, while Isaac is on the end eating slowly. He looks up at Rythmi as they sit.

"Hey guys," says Kate tearing into her food.

"Hey," says Kellyn not looking up.

"Nice for you girls to join us," says Keith looking at Kate. Rythmi shakes her head.

"Don't look at me," says Kate, "I wasn't up all night wandering around school."

"What?" say Keith and Isaac almost at the same time. They each look at each other. Kate is most confused about Keith. She was sure that Rythmi left to see Isaac, but what does that have to do with Keith.

"Um…." says Kate, "What…?"

"Oh, I was just hoping you would tell us a story about you sneaking around school Kate," says Keith.

"Right," says Kate, "It didn't sound that way."

"I've got to go do something," says Isaac getting up. Rythmi's eyes fallow after him.

"Hmmm," thinks Kellyn out loud, "What's up with him lately."

"I don't think he got much sleep last night," says Keith.

"Yeah," Kellyn says giving him a look, "Probably all that noise from-"

"Nothing!" says Keith looking at the girls.

"Right," says Kate, drawing out the word.

"Yeah," says Rythmi, "Sounds like something's up."

"No way, man," says Keith as he jabs Kellyn in the side with his arm. Kellyn flinches and agrees.

"Okay," says Kate looking at them, "You guys don't have to keep secrets you know." Rythmi looks over at her surprised. Kate pretends not to notice.

"Well I guess it's time to head to class," Keith says standing up.

"Yeah I guess it is then," says Kate picking up her things. Keith reaches over and grabs the plate from her.

"Let me get that," he says smiling at her. She smiles back and they walk off.

"Since when is Keith wanting to go to class," Rythmi asks Kellyn.

"I don't know. It confuses me too," says Kellyn, "But he has been acting weird lately."

"Yeah," says Rythmi thinking about Isaac. Kellyn gets up with his friend close behind him.

Rythmi looks around for Isaac before having to go into the classroom, but she can't see him anywhere. She sighs and Kellyn sees her in the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Rythmi, are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes. I am fine," she says with a fake smile. Kellyn squeezes his hands together and takes a deep breath.

"Rythmi," he says.

"Yes," Rythmi replies.

"Could I ask you a question," he says nervously, "About Kate." Rythmi looks over at Kate and Keith joking around with some other kids.

"Sure," she says looking back at him.

"Well," Kellyn begins, "Do you know if she likes me?" Rythmi nervously shifts her weight to her other foot. She wait's a moment.

"I know that she feels you are like a brother to her," Rythmi says to him. Kellyn's hopes start to fall.

"But has she ever talked about me being more than a brother," he asks. Rythmi thinks back on her conversations with Kate. She knows she needs to choose her words carefully with Kellyn.

"Well, I'm not Kate so I don't really know what she is thinking," says Rythmi looking over at Kate laughing, "But she has." Kellyn smiles, maybe there is hope still, he thinks.


	14. Keeping of Kellyn

In class Rythmi is taking notes, Kate is sneaking glances at Keith, Kellyn is thinking about Kate, and Keith is doodling pokemon in his notebook. Looks like an average day of lessons for our favorite soon-to-be rangers. Or so it seems… The bell rings to let the students go and they pile out into the courtyard. Keith and Kellyn join Isaac and walk towards some practice targets. Meanwhile Kate and Rythmi head off to a shady spot to sit.

Rythmi sets down her things and sits back against the tree. She looks over at her friend laying on her stomach.

"So what's up?" says Kate.

"The sky," says Rythmi looking up. Kate laughs.

"Okay, okay," she says laying her head down, "I can see you don't want to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Rythmi asks looking as some wingull fly over them.

"You favorite pokemon," Kate says rolling her eyes. Rythmi looks confused.

"What?" she asks.

"I'm just kidding," says Kate sitting up, "You know I was asking about you-know-who." Rythmi blushes.

"Your you-know-who or my you-know-who?" Rythmi jokes.

"You know…" says Kate giggling.

"Um… No I don't," says Rythmi giving up.

"Isaac," Kate says tilting her head, "Is something up?"

"What?" says Rythmi trying to gather herself, "What do you mean is something up? Should there be something?"

"Well, you two are very close," says Kate with a smile.

"Yeah," says Rythmi, "We are…" Kate nods.

"I thought we were," says Rythmi looking down remembering, "We never used to keep secrets. I never thought we needed to." Kate moves over to her friend.

"I know what that feels like," says Kate. Rythmi sniffles.

"Kellyn was always like a brother to me until we came here. Things just changed between us. We both made friends, but I don't know why he always seems to need to talk to me," Kate thinks looking over at him, "I hope I didn't hurt him." Keith and Kellyn are joking around with Isaac standing close by. Kellyn has his back turned and Keith sees Kate looking and winks at her. Kate giggles and gives a small wave back. Keith smiles and goes back to what he was doing.

"Some things are never as they seem," says Rythmi. Kate turns to her. _Were we both looking at the same thing? _She thinks.

"What?" Kate asks confused. Rythmi tries to explain.

"Oh, it's not Keith I'm talking about, Kate," she says.

"It's Isaac," Kate says as her eyes drift to him. Rythmi nods. Kate looks as Isaac stands back from the two as they joke around and talk about different pokemon, expressing each one with tons of emotion and gestures. They laugh, but something about Isaac seems strange. He keeps looking off behind the school and behind himself. Rythmi shifts her gaze off away from everyone. Kate rests her head on her knees.

"I guess nobody ever wants to be disappointed," says Kate quietly. Rythmi closes her eyes and tries to fight it. Tries to fight the feeling bottling inside of her.

"Sometimes the truth hurts," Rythmi whispers, but Kate doesn't hear her. Her words were taken and carried away by the wind and the sounds of the ocean.

"Do you think Kellyn knows?" Kate asks. Rythmi surprised, looks up. She wipes her eyes and asks, "What?"

"Do you think Kellyn knows," Kate says again, "About me and Keith." Rythmi remembers before in the hallway how Kellyn had asked about her. How broken he had seemed at first.

"I think he does," says Rythmi with no expression. Kate sighs.

"I can't help but feel bad," says Kate.

"But I thought you really liked Keith," says Rythmi.

"I do," replies Kate, "But I mean about Kellyn. I think he really liked me and before we came here… He talked to me sweet and…" Her voice trails off as she remembers that time on the ferry. Kellyn's hair was shining in the sun as he leaned over the railing. He seemed relaxed, while Kate herself was bubbling with excitement.

"Calm down Kate," he jokes, "You look like your about to jump in to the water and swim to the shore."

"Well, that's only if this thing doesn't move any faster," she says putting her arms up on the rail, "We have somewhere we need to get to." She leans her head on his shoulder pouting. He laughs and looks out at the tiny strip of coast. It's full of trees and spotted with some swablu in the sky. He leans over the railing and he can see chinchou glowing under the surface of the waves. Kate sighs.

"This is like a different world here," she says with a dreamy expression.

"Don't worry," Kellyn says smiling at her, "No matter where this ferry takes us I will always be there beside you." Kate blushes and rubs her face into his arm. He takes his hand and tilts her chin up. Kate wishes she could freeze that moment and hold on to it forever. One simple move could change so much.

"Kate," he says softly, "We've been threw a lot together and I…" Kellyn can no longer find the words to speak as a single tear slides down Kate's cheek. He leans in but she turns her head. He kissed her cheek and she pulls him into a hug. They stay that way for a moment with the wind blowing at them.

"Are you okay?" he asks her. She pulls back some and looks up at him, shaking her head. She puts her hand to her quivering mouth.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Don't be," she says taking his face in her hands. Kellyn sees a look in her eyes. Fear. She drops her arms.

"I'm here, Kate," he says hugging her, "And I will always be for you. It's okay, this is a new place, but you are still the same Kate. Remember why you wanted to come here. You kept saying, I'm going to catch every pokemon in this region. Where is that Kate now?"

"In the arms of someone she loves," she says closing her eyes. Kellyn falters. _Did she just say she loves me?_

"But you're right," Kate says, sounding like herself again. She turns and looks up at Kellyn, "Isn't this exciting."

"It sure is," says Kellyn, "Just on that horizon lies a whole new world, a whole new adventure just waiting for us to arrive."

"You got that right," says Kate leaning over the edge, "Oh! I just can't wait!"

Kate smiles.


	15. Kate is mine

Meanwhile on the other side of the courtyard, Isaac is worrying himself sick. Why is he even out here, he needs to be doing research for his special project. He looks over at Rythmi's smiling face and looks down at his feet. Isaac just can't seem to shake the images from his mind. He really hurt her. His friends would never have to deal with something like this.

"Hey, dude I bet a shieldon could blow right threw these things," says Keith motioning to the smaller practice target clears.

"Yeah I bet Ranger Barlow has caught tons of shieldon," says Kellyn.

"Well, when I'm a ranger," begins Keith, "I'm going to be the greatest ranger ever, maybe even better that Ranger Barlow."

"And I'm going to be a great ranger too," says Kellyn making his ranger pose. Keith laughs and looks over at Kate and Kellyn notices.

"Someday I will lead an important mission with all the Top Rangers," says Keith looking back at his friends with a cocky grin.

"Catch all the legendary pokemon," adds Kellyn.

"Yeah," says Keith with a fist pump, "And I won't have to chase people around who steal Stylers. I will have my own security people to do that for me." They all laugh remembering the day.

"Hey, didn't Kate have to come and save you," Kellyn jokes.

"No!" says Keith stubbornly, "I had that guy."

"Sure you did," says Kellyn playfully hitting Keith's arm, "How would you remember? That was weeks ago." Keith grabs Kellyn and ruffles up his hair. As Keith lets go, Kellyn notices that he had just winked at someone behind him. He spins around and sees Kate sitting with Rythmi laughing.

"You sure have been staring at her a lot today," says Kellyn stepping in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" says Keith as he scratches his head.

"You staring at Kate," Kellyn says crossing his arms. Isaac laughs to himself and Keith's face turns red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," says Keith turning away from them.

"Sure you don't," says Isaac putting his hands in his pockets, "Because it seems pretty clear to me what's going on. Someone is holding a destiny knot."

"Oh yeah," says Keith sarcastically, "That is defiantly what's going on."

"A destiny knot is used for if the user becomes infatuated, then the foe will become infatuated as well," explains Isaac. Kellyn looks at Keith who is now fidgeting.

"Do you like Kate?" Kellyn asks serious.

"Umm…" Keith begins, looking down at his feet. Kellyn takes a step forward.

"Because," he says drawing out the word, "You can't help someone if they don't admit they have a problem." Isaac nods in agreement.

"Kate is not a problem," Keith says angrily, stepping towards Kellyn, "And I think you're just jealous that she might like me too." Kellyn steps back glancing over his shoulder. People are looking over because of Keith's raising voice.

"You can't stand it," Keith says, yelling now, "That I like Kate!"

Kate's head jerks up and her eyes find the source of the sound. She sees Kellyn shaking, but mostly from the fire in those eyes looking at her. Keith is looking at her and she doesn't know what to do. Everyone in the courtyard is looking at them and she is frozen. She sees Kellyn say something to Keith before walking away with Isaac. Kate can barely feel Rythmi shaking her.

"Kate, Kate!" says her friend. Kate snaps out of her trance and she is instantly worried. She looks over at Kellyn and then back at Keith. Her eyes bounce back and forth between the two.

"What do I do, Rythmi?" Kate asks in a shaking voice.

"Well," Rythmi begins, but before she could say anything more Kate has already stood up and started running.


	16. Sweet Dreams are made of this

She runs so fast, she almost crashes into him. Everything is okay once her head is on his chest and his arms are around her, holding her close. She wraps her arms around his middle and takes in the moment. His head is leaning on hers and she wants to swoon. The gentle breeze blowing around them, the way he smells, the way they perfectly fit together, this just has to be right. Nothing else matters now and time seems to slow down as she listens to his heart beat. This is right, she thinks, and this is real. Kate blinks as he rubs her back slowly. She takes in a long deep breath. Kate slowly moves her head and looks up at him. The sun is hitting him just right and his smile makes her melt.

"Are you okay?" he asks playfully.

"I am as long as I am here," she says putting her hand on his shoulder, "Right here."

"Oh Kate," he begins as he takes her hand. She falters as he says her name so sweetly. He turns his head and leans toward her. Kate closes her eyes and he kisses her. Gasps could be heard echoing around the court yard fallowed by the slamming of the school's front door. Her hand slides around his neck and he pulls her closer to him by her waist. She gives off a slight giggle as she begins to kiss him back. He grabs her and spins her around. She holds on with both hands and hides her face in his shoulder. Right here, he thinks, this is where we belong.


End file.
